Syxtyn (Demonicallity)
Summary Syxtyn (Tm90IFNZWFRZTg ) "Tk8gT05FIENBTiBLSUxMIE1FLCBGT1IgTVkgQk9EWSBJUyBDVVJTRUQ=" -U1lYVFlO Syxtyn is one of the protagonist in the novel-like-comic "S.T.A.B.B.E.D", one of the strongest and one of the most accurate and one of the most) <@$!REVBRExJRVNU&*%> (fastest human in Dimension V, transfered in Dimension Y, he can't be killed in just, even if you made an effort in it, he is a nigh-impossible to kill human, or lets say, an Expert Acrobat-ician, that is nigh-impossible to kill. He is a friendly, caring,) <^%$^TXVyZGVyb3VzIA (^(> (kind human. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Good '''Name: '''Syxtyn, The Broken Blood God, The Broken God of Blood '''Origin: '''STABBED (Sharp Teethed Ass Boys, Black Eyed Demon) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''A Robot, A Demon Who Holds Both Darkness and Technology '''Date of Birth: '''July 25, 2003 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Scorpio '''Birthplace: '''Dimension V, Planet Zekko '''Weight: '''118 lbs '''Height: '''6'2 '''Likes: '''Chicken Nuggets '''Dislikes: '''Seagulls '''Eye Color: '''Black Eyeballs, Pink Iris, Black Pupils '''Hair Color: '''Silver Grey '''Hobbies: '''Freerunning or Parkour '''Themes: '''TheUnder - Fight Powers and Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System '''Tier]: 9-B '(physically) / '''8-A '(if he uses his Technological Powers) / '7-B '(if he uses half of his potential) / '6-C '(Full potential) '''Powers and Abilities: Expert in Acrobatics, very Flexible, Blood Manipulation, Tentacle Extension or Tendril Generation (using Blood), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Creation (can create Any weapons out of Blood), Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification, Electricity Manipulation, (can use it to enhanced his speed up to Mach 292, sometimes, Mach 8740), Electromagentism, Transmutation (can turn everything into Blood just by touching), Regeneration (High-Mid), Intuitive Aptitude (can learn the moves of the opponent easily just by observing them), Martial Arts Expert (knows wushu, wing-chun and Thai Chi that really is the spelling) Attack Potency: Wall level '(physically, can easily destroy steel doors, steel walls and steel armors, can destroy a tank in just a few minutes, sometimes he didn't move and just use his darkness using his mind) '/ Multi-City Block level '''(if he uses his Haemokinetic powers, can destroy any headquarters in just a seconds, can destroy an army at ease) / City level (if he use half of his potential, can destroy a city at ease) '/ Island level '(Full potential, destroyed an island without any difficulties, transmutates the island into technology and have a full control of it, and if he uses his Heamokinesis and Telekinesis simultaneosly) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: High Hypersonic / Massively High Hypersonic (Mach 292, Lightining speed)' / Sub-Relativistic'' Lifting Strength: Unknown [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Wall Class (physically, can break steel doors in just, can break bulletproof glass in just) / Multi-City Block Class (if he uses his Haemokinetic powers, mixing martial arts and darkness will make his strikes 15x stronger than his current striking stats) / City Clas'''s (if he uses half of his potential, he can break or shatter a building in just, making him the strongest of the Sosa Family) / '''Island Class (Full potential, can destroy multiple Cities and an island in a few attacks) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: 'Stellar 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Throwing Kunai Knifes, Kurasigama Dagger Intelligence: Genius at planning, Making Strategy, Mathematician, Scientist, Above Human Average (IQ over 392) Weakness: Incineration (Limit 5,892,910 Degrees Farenheit), sometimes Disintegration Key: normal power| using only Techno-Kinesis| half power| full power Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters